


Indefinable

by bellbell97



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bisexual Character, Book of leaves, F/F, F/M, Lust, M/M, Multi, Naked Leo, Nico's sister, Older Man/Younger Woman, Operas, Possible pirates, Swords, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellbell97/pseuds/bellbell97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola had followed order her whole life until she was captivated by her brother's friend Leonardo. Since meeting him she has gotten closer to her half brother and a little too close to the Maestro. Even though he only thinks of her as a little sister. Everything was perfect until adulthood starts to knock on her door. Choices are made and friendships are lost. Fast forward 4 years and now Vi has an unplaned reunion with Leonardo and his group during their lowest point.  How will Leo take the woman who has replaced the girl he had always saw as his sister and how will Viola take to the man who didn't even know broke her heart? More importantly how will both take the coming of war with the ottoman turks who lie out waiting to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have one other work on this site. I had planned this before I even started writing the other work but I felt like if I was going to use an original character I needed to be sure of her personality before publishing it. 
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing what so ever. Leo is not mine but I do claim my OC and any future ones created.

**PROLOGUE**  

I remember the first time I saw him. I remember that the sky was pouring down rain from the heavens above. Trees were swaying and you could hear the leaves rush through the path of the wind. One would be considered a lunatic for even considering to step outside in such a storm. But he didn’t care about what people thought. Leo only thought about his inventions, his article, his theories. At that moment it didn’t matter to me what he thought of, I didn’t know him. I was 12 and he was years older. I was Nico’s sister and he was my big brother’s friend. You would think that with all the years my brother had tailed after the maestro that we would have met before then but no, we hadn’t. 

But it’s strange too look back and see how that moment came close to never existing. I was born from two people who held no love for one another. My mother was of “good stock,” and according to my father “ amicable,” enough to fit his needs. Now, my father he was a banker. Under the foot of the Medici family. There marriage was one convince rather than love. My father needed a wife of good standing to bear him heirs and my mother wanted to marry someone close in age; from a wealthy family. For them it was all about standing and more importantly status. Before their vows they never even had a complete conversion. They new what was desired from their union and that was all that mattered. When they finally were married it didn’t take them long to figure out how much they disliked each other. The way I see it, dislike doesn’t create heirs. Dislike created me but before me. It created a very obvious affair between my father and of the maids from his older brother’s estate. That affair wasn’t love either, that was lust, passion. That created Nico, my bastard brother.

You would think because of how this all occurred we would detest each other. But in fact we hold no hate towards each other. That doesn’t mean we hold any love towards each other. I can’t describe exactly what is between us. Maybe distance? 

We grew up in the same household but he was never near me. My mother always kept me away and father, well he never cared about me.

So that day. I was never supposed to be in the wide open searching for my brother. But alas fate made it happen. My father came home from visiting uncle petri and was in desperate search of Nico. 

So there I was searching for my dear brother. 

“Nico!,” I yelled as I slumped through the muddy hill. 

“Nico!,” I was desperately tired by now, but father forbade me from going home with out my brother.

Nico didn’t hear me though my voice was dulled do to the rain . Nico kept helping Leo with his current contraption.

Leo, was there crouched in position with my brother while their other friend held a huge cloth like thing.

“OK Nico grab this end while I grab the opposite side,” the mistro frantically said while he scurried around the vast material. “Zo, my friend you will take the bottom left corner,” then he began to spread out and this massive material cover over the massive land. It was incredible. But not according to Leo. “it’s wrong! Something is wrong. It needs to be fixed,” and he dropped his portion of the material. Then frantically began to count , “ One, two, three, and… four. I need a fourth person! “ 

“You. Girl!” he screamed as he turned towards me. “ hold this portion while I direct the opposite. 

Now I would love to say that I turned the fiercely passionate inventor down and demanded that my brother come back home at once, but alas I didn’t . Instead, I just stood their like a cold dead fish. My golden hair all flattened to my forehead in stretched out rings. No recognition that the man before me was speaking to me. Just a blank stare. 

“Nico?” he moved closer to me, “ is your sister mute? Deaf?” 

The look of puzzlement etched across his face left the second my brother answered.

“No Maestro, she seemed normal last I saw her” 

“ Well then, girl get over here and hurry we must catch as much of the rain water before the storm hits it’s peak!” 

And just like that I was mesmerized. When I was younger I use to believe this is the moment I captivated him as well but… I now can admit that it’s not. I truthfully do not believe I ever really had his full attention. 

This was our first meeting, and it definitely wasn’t the last. That day Nico and I returned home at some ungodly hour. I got an ear full from mother that evening, Nico didn’t get any sort of reprimand. Usually that would have irritated me but not that day. That day I met the Maestro and together with him, my brother and the other friend I got to enjoy my self. 

* * *

 

2 years later (couple of months before season 1)

“Leo!!,” I started to shake the man that had changed my life. “ Leo come on you’re due to meet some new patron.” Leo and all of us had a rough night so to speak. I remember it started with some new theory Leo wanted to try out on the respiratory system. It went from Nico, Zo, and I head deep in soil digging up old Antonio, while Leo kept a look out. To the four of us grabbing a drink or in Leo and Zor ‘s case, quite a few drinks. Leo must have met up with some where at one point in time afterward and decided he saw beauty. Their were tons of scattered papers of a rather nude lady spread around his table next to poor old Antonio. I would be lying if the idea didn’t effect me, hurt me. These past years I have grown close to my brother, Zo, but for Leonardo. The feelings of closeness exceeded over the bounds of friendship into attraction, love. 

A “ LEONARDO DA VINIC!” I proceeded to smack him “Get your lazy drunkard ass up!”

Leo bolted up at last moment, fully naked as the day he was born.

“ Viola?,” he muttered wiping the sleep from his glazed eyes. “ Oh God, I thought you were Arianna.” 

“ Yes because if I were Arianna, it would be truly horrible to see you nude once more with the light properly showing.” I scoop up his clothes from the floor and placed them on his bed,“ Leo get up everyone’s waiting. “ 

And I just walked out of the room. I was tired. 

I was supposed to meet everyone once again to witness Leonardo, magnificent reveal as always. But I didn’t want to witness anything. I didn’t want to stay and watch as Leo won over another powerful person with his sarcastically smart ass attitude the way he did with me. In truth I was confused on where to go. Home was not an option, I did not believe I could sneak passed Mrs. Bechini another time. A tavern wasn’t gonna make me feel better. I think the moment when a person is at a loss is when they finally realize just what makes them the happiest. So I walked around through the streets until I found a pretty much deserted part enclosed with statues for prayer. I’m not much when it comes to having faith. I prefer logic and emotions. Which is contradicting. I turned around looking to make sure I was alone. Solitude is something I preferred when doing this. Then I stepped on top of the blocks layered next to the saint’s statue and started to sing. Just softly at first. Since I still wasn’t sure if I was alone or not. Better to be safe. 

It felt heavenly to sing. My mother use to sing to me when I was so young that all I could do was hum along. Mother and I haven’t exactly stayed close in the past two years. She saw me a poor child being led down the wrong path by her delinquent bastard brother and his psychopathic friends who abused women by commuting ungodly acts with them while intoxicated. Which if anyone saw them together would definitely agree with after the group got a few rounds in. 

My favorite songs to sing were in Latin. It felt romantic in a sense whenever I would sing in the language. Romance is not something anyone who new me would connect me with. I was not sensual, nor a out right beauty seeping feminine charm. I was just Viol. Nico’s occasionally quiet sister. I wasn’t a woman by any means. At least appearance wise. I had started bleeding last fall and Mrs. Bechini told my mother that I would start getting my womanly figure. That sadly has yet to occur and it will be fall once again. My father doesn’t seem to have taken any notice of anything as usual. Which Mrs.Bechini considers as a gift. Because “the moment he notices that I am turning into a women, is the moment I become a wife.” 

Someone’s wife. That would be my title one day and it frightened me to no end. I would be some man’s property to bed as they please and treat as they saw fit. Men are greedy beings of habit. They like something they take it. Whether it be money, food, and especially women. Funny, to think this of man and be enthralled by Leonardo. I would be his wife. I would be there for him, to aid in his experiments, to comfort him. Give him love. However, Leo doesn’t see the type to ever take a wife. A lasting lover perhaps but with him nothing is truly lasting. He falls hard and passionate in love. I’ve witnessed it. But no sooner then he experiences this great love that he forgets it and finds something new to be passionate about. It’s very similar to the way he creates his art. It doesn’t mean he loves that person any less because in that short moment there is no doubt you have that love and passion solely focused on you. I do not see myself ever having that much raw emotion pinpointed on me but sometimes when ever I am alone, it’s all I desire. 

I should’ve considered myself lucky for my plain child like appearance. It kept me safe. It allowed me to wait. I do not know if I was waiting for Leo or for anybody for that matter. Maybe for myself to come to the realization that Leo wasn’t meant for me. 

I must have stayed their a while just stuck in train of thought and music. I can’t remember how many songs I sang that day, but I sang from when the sun was fully a blaze until it was dimly lit behind the church a couple of doors down at the end of the street. 

One would think that as a young lady I would be use to lady like activities such as doing housework, dressing up, live an absolutely boring life… but sometimes enough is enough. “Mother, I will not go!” I figured that if I made myself sound more assertive mother wouldn't make me accompany my Uncle Pietro and his wife to a festive party at the Medici’s Palace. Lately, father hasn't exactly been in Lorenzo’s good graces; for some reason or another mother thought that with father's favor slowly dwindling it be best I make it known to polite society that I am ready to be bred or as she likes to call it a member of society before it became widely spread. 

4 Hours LATER 

“ I can't believe I am attending this!” I muttered angrily to my cousin Bellona. She was a year older than me but if one was to judge her appearance they would see a seasoned woman of “society,” instead of the 15 year old girl I saw. 

“ What is wrong with attending?” She smiled at me and reached across the couch to touch my gloved hand, “ it's just a party dear cousin and just because you will be in attendance does not in any way mean, some man will suddenly demand you be his wife.” 

Bella always saw the positive outcome of everything. Nothing was negative with her. She was the perfect daughter. Aunt Elena wanted her daughter to be able to sew in the finest stick then Bella would do it. If Pietro wanted Bella to learn the proper dances of some foreign court, she would become an expert. Mother constantly praised her for everything and never let me hear the end of it. As if it was to give me inspiration that if Uncle Pietro and Aunt Elena’s daughter could achieve all these glorious things then surely the only daughter to sprout from her womb could achieve at least a fourth of what Bella has already conquered. Mother was always a big dreamer. 

The moment we stepped foot in the palace I knew that I didn't belong. I was the anomaly in this massive room filled with beautiful and powerful people. Bella fit right in and no sooner than we arrived was she already swept off her feet by some banker. Not me. I stayed in a the corner near the other festivities. I had attempted to remain in close vigilance to my aunt and uncle but after their first effort to introduce me the eligible bachelors twice my age from work, I decided it was best if we parted ways. 

The one, but not necessarily pleasurable experience about the whole ordeal would be the food. I may be rather lean, but sustenance was always something that I would heartily accept any where. In addition, knowing the high prestige that’s held in association with the Medici family name I was expecting something superb. Glancing at the long table stretched across to the left, I decided to stroll as gracefully as one can when wearing shoes too tight for their feet and a dress with a rather low cut neckline. One wouldn’t want too look to excited. I guess as far status goes it doesn’t exactly pertain to how well the food would be. The somewhat edible items that were out for the guests to consume were lacking. If Zo was there he would have stated, “ it taste like shit!”

After my quest for food being a rather unappealing let down I decided to try my hand at curiosity. It’s a lovely addictive game where a person looks about. In this version I being the one to explore the uncharted depths of the Medici Palace. 

Truthfully, wasn’t that hard to sneak about, with the hoards of people primarily focused on their social groups and the guards indulging in the delightfully alcoholic beverages provided, my little slip between the grand halls came rather unnoticed. 

The halls were too wide of an area for me to be in and left me with the ugly anticipation of being discovered. I needed to find a disclosed enclave. It is said that Cosimo himself added secret doors and closed off rooms. Some even say that he had a mistress whom he would meet in secret to partake in illicit acts of unimaginable passion. Or maybe that was just Mrs. Bechini’s way of making the young maids in the house blush with embarrassment. Either way I was about to find out. 

My exploration felt a little short, it was proving to be more difficult than I thought to discover these secret rooms. Musing around I decided to look at the massive paintings that adored the walls. Tails of men in that crimson red that held more power in their pinkie then I would ever hold in my life was all I could think about as I studied the portraits. There I stood lost in thought until I heard loud womanly giggles followed by the crashing of something bronze. 

“Shhh, Lucrezia,” it was a man’s voice and by the sound of it a marinated man, “my love we must beee quiet.” He accentuated the last bit with a kiss. 

The chance of being discovered was increase with each second that I stood by the portraits. Fear lead me to recede back into a dark corner. 

“Oh!” the woman said, “ Lorenzo … stop what if Clarice comes.” 

Their movements became more vigorous and their loud throaty moans made me jump back into the wall and clutch the figurine closest to me. Then I fell. 

When a person falls the first reaction that comes is to scream. I was bit shocked on my false safety of the wall at my back to scream and instead lost all air in my lungs at the astonishing though that I was falling. Not far down but into another room, a secret room. 

“Ouch…” my head had hit the floor with a loud noise. Luckily for me the walls were rather thick so no one heard me. 

Deciding it was time to observe my discovery properly. I turned around to look at my surroundings. The room was rather small in comparison to the other massive holdings in the palace but it certainly was a sight. It had a Cathedral structure about it. Stained glass allowing the viewer to look out but never in. It was extremely dark but had a subtle glow. Looking around I discovered that I had not truly seen the room, because it wasn’t in fact a room but along secret corridor every few feet a new stained window with a new view. I filled with excitement as I walked through it. There was a fairly large amount of dust so you could tell that it had not had the presence of a person in years. I walked for what felt like a very long time looking and peeping at the guests on the other side or the guards as they fell a sleep on the job. However, I stopped dead in my tracks when through a window I saw my cousin Bella, she was somewhere not secret but not with the rest of the crowd of people. She was with a man, they were fully dressed but by the way they were touching it wouldn’t have made much of a difference if the were nude. I couldn’t see his face properly but I saw enough. I was about to leave when I noticed that they had separated for a bit, probably for some air. The man’s face came in to full view just then and my heart stopped. It was Leo, my Leo. Which didn’t make any sort of sense. How did Bella meet Leonardo? What was Leonardo doing in the Palace? How? Why? 

I couldn’t handle it. I had no reason to be angry but I was not at the two closest people in my life but as my self. It was my fault. It was because I wasn’t feminine enough. I looked no wear near as pretty as Bella. Leo probably saw her beauty and was hooked. It was out of their controlled, they were just following instinct, beauty seeks beauty. And I well I was alone. Utterly alone. 

I started to get anxious, and the feeling of nausea seeped up to the back of my throat. Walking wasn’t working for me anymore, I wanted to run and scream. So I did. Now it is not very safe to do such a thing. I had no idea where it would lead me to and when I saw that first door I just pushed with a mighty force I never new I had. It must have worked because a second later I was on the floor, outside the palace. My hands had little scrapes; my tied hair fell loose as I stood up. The door which granted me my release was just a brick wall on this side. It’s horrifying what can happen when you are curious. 

I didn’t go back to the party, I just couldn’t. So I decided to go to my secret spot. I do not consider myself a person of faith but when I sing, I’m in heaven and when I stand by those statues, I have wings. To fly and be free it is all I have every wanted. So as soon as I saw that first saint I began to sing once more. I sang of sorrow, pain, and of the bitter taste of unrequited love. I let my emotions over flow into the song. Bringing something forth, I ever knew existed. I had passion, desire, and my anguish voiced out in a pleasant sorrowful ending. When all was done I had to wipe the tears out of my eyes as I looked up to the sky to take a breath.

Then a solo clap rippled through and a single man came from behind the pillar. He was dressed respectfully but you could tell by his clothes he was foreign. He look older but not to old. When he came close I could make out his features with more clarity. His hair was long and blond, tied with a ribbon. His whole stature towered over me so I could notice the strength built behind the cloak he wore. 

“I have never seen such a swell performance of that song,” his voice was smooth and strong as it carried it’s way over to me. “ your Latin is beautiful, I felt like I had just witness an angel sing for the lord.” 

His words shocked be and I suddenly felt overly exposed. “ Thank you for kind words sir, but I am not an angel and hold little ties to faith.” I started to walk away but he stopped me. 

“ Wait! I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he bowed to me, “ I am Edmund Norrington. I am here on business but will be travelling back to England soon. I own theaters across England, Paris, even Rome. “ 

He looked hopeful for a second, “ I would gladly give a spot in any one of my theaters to anyone who could sing such as you sang in this very spot. You may have to work your way up but I could give you a chance.” 

I had thought witnessing my Leonardo with my cousin was shocking just shocking as discovering a secret corridor in the Medici palace or witnessing Lorenzo Medici with his mistress. That was a lot for girl such as me. However this was the most shocking of it all! 

“ Well would I but I…” I truly didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to decline but was to frightened to say accept.

“You do not have to decided right now.” He took out his handkerchief. “I leave tomorrow afternoon. If you decide you want to accept my offer meet me at my ship in the harbor, it’s called the Octavius. Present this , it has my initials, to get on board.” 

I took the soft material and admired it’s simple beauty. 

“Good day to you my lady” and just as fast as he walk in on my singing he was gone. 

His exit really made me come back to reality. The sun was just about to rise in the crisp morning air. I must have been there for a long time. I knew that I need to return home , my parents probably won’t even notice is the resolve I came to as I strolled onwards.

* * *

 

As soon as my head hit the pillow I became dead to the world but alive in the depths of my inner conciseness. It was serene, and I wish it would have lasted longer but alas my body shook in alarm as Mrs. Bechini’s shrill voice rang through the walls. 

“Viola! It is time to eat!” 

“Coming Mrs. Bechini!” I moaned out to her. I had learned from past experience that it’s best to just do what the lady says. 

It took a bit for me to fully get dressed and wipe the sleep out of my eyes. On my way down I stopped by Nico’s room. He didn’t sleep in it anymore but it was always a comfort to me once we started connecting. It was sad for me to think that a year after we finally started to act as brother and sister he moved out. 

Deciding not to dwindle on the past I finally made it to the dining room where breakfast was laid out, courtesy of Mrs. Bechini. Taking my seat I greater my parents. “Morning mother; father.” 

Father finally noticing me cleared his throat. “ Viola, your mother and I have something to discuss with you. The party you attended with your cousin wasn’t just to introduce you to polite society. 

Mother had a pleased smile on her face, “ Yes my dear, it was in fact a test. That you passed”

“A test, but I did not solve anything ?” surely the day was starting off weirdly already. Mother and father eating breakfast civilly, discussing test? I had not a clue of what was to come. 

“Not that type of test.Your father’s colleague Mr. Barrio is looking for a good wife and having heard of your father praise you often he made us an offer. In truth it was between you and your cousin Bellona but once he met you the decision was apparent. “ 

“ What! I can’t … I didn’t!” then I started to think of who my aunt and uncle introduced me to before I snuck away. None of them were even remotely close in age, one was even older than my father! 

“Viola!” my father’s voice boomed , “you must stick by your commitment to this household!” 

“Commitment? Clearly the household didn’t think of its commitment to me when it sold me off to save your withering standing!” I yelled as I pushed my self up from my seat. My father followed my actions and came towards me. 

“Now listen here young lady, do you think I am ignorant to all that you do? Gallivanting off with your brother and his rowdy friends. You should feel grateful that a man such as Barrio would pick a little ungrateful cold shite such as yourself when he could have had a beauty like Bella!” 

I couldn’t help myself at this point the pain was to much. “If you are so confused with Mr. Barrio’s choice then maybe you should fuck Bella and tell him I am not interested. You could do it you already ducked one whore while married to my mother at least this time if a child was conserved it would be of good stock!” I said it to anger him and it did. In the next second after the words left my mouth a sharp hand burned the into my left check pushing back an inch. Tears burned my eyes as I glared at the rage that filled my father’s face. 

“Ahh!” I screamed with all my might as I ran out of the house. I needed to see my brother Nico would know what to do. 

I don’t know… well actually I do know what I was thinking as I searched for my brother at Leo’s studio. I was hoping that my big brother would swoop up and save me. Instead I found Vittorio, Leonardo’s mentor. We had already met a few times and we’re quite familiar with each other.

“Hello, have you seen Nico anywhere about here?” I thought I might as well ask. 

“No, alas all I have seen are these stupid little brats!” he spoke in a tired tone, “ I give them a room, take them as my apprentices to teach them, and all they do is lay on their asses!”

Then the thought hit me. 

“Vittorio, would you take me on?” my suggestion seemed to have stunned the poor artist. 

“Ha! What I would give to have one even half as competent as you but sadly I have no more room for another apprentice. You could try Leonardo! Last I checked he didn’t have one , go now he is in his room.” )

I couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Why hadn’t I think of that first. Leo was the perfect choice, and surely if he can’t love me as a lover, he could love me as an apprentice! I practically ran up the steps and burst through the door. 

“Leo, I need you to make me your apprentice!” Leo was bent over some contraption with wings. 

“No”

His words cut threw and chilled my sudden happiness. 

“what? But why, I could still help you with experiments but now I could…” I had thought Leo saw what I contributed over the years but apparently he didn’t. 

“Look, Viola” he turned towards me. “ I love you like a sister, but you aren’t an artist and besides I already have chosen Nico to be it.”

“ Nico doesn’t paint and I could…” he interrupted me as I tried to explain. 

“Nico is a artist of words he doesn’t need to create images!” he sounded agitated “ if you were an artist you would understand that but you’re not you’re a girl, who…” I didn’t let him continue, was that all females were to men? Breeders. “Who will be some fat ass’s wife and bear children like a good bitch?” 

“ That’s out of line Viola! You are just too delicate you can’t relate to what Nico and I can” 

“ So it is because I was conceived by a married couple, that you think I haven’t struggled as you two have and there for am inadequate to your standards!” we were both filled with venomous rage by now. Needing to get out I rushed passed Leo and headed for the door. Not even listening to Leo and Vittorio calling after me. 

I need a rest and so once again I found myself at the same spot which has become a sanctuary to release my grief. I sat their for a while wiping my tears. What was I going to do? I reached inside of the pocket in my dress and pulled out a smooth cloth with the initials E.N.

I had found my answer. 

It didn’t take long for me to search for a merchant to sell my necklace mother gave me on my last birthday, nor the ring that father had gifted the year before. Since receiving them I hadn’t let them out of my sight. Now it seemed that it was time to part ways. With the money received I in turn bought some rations and a simple lads breaches. Then off I was to board the Octavius. Once I got to the deck a large man stood in my path. 

“Name lad ?” 

“I am aquatinted with Mr. Norrington” I stood up straighter, “ he told me to meet him here so that together we shall go forth to London” I produced the soft cloth and presented it to him with a smile. 

“On your way then!” 

Quickly picking up speed I made way to the center deck. I had never been on a ship before and I was spell bound. Standing to the edge I released my first laugh of freedom. 

“It’s magnificent isn’t it?” a familiar voice had me turning around. 

“Yes, Mr. Norrington, it is” 

“Some people look to the sea and see treasure, others death. What do you see Miss…?”I realized then I had never introduced myself. 

“It’s Viola, and I see freedom!” we both stayed their on the side glancing out at the wonder of the sea until the sun settled and that night as I went to sleep I knew that my life was going to change forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to correct my grammar and tell me what you think.


End file.
